


Tony and the Blue Tentacle

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants Steve to watch some tentacle porn with him. Steve doesn't know what to think.





	Tony and the Blue Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 Prompt: tentacle 
> 
> (you can find the actual toy here: https://fairylust.com/shop/tentacle-dildo-begmon/)

“You want to watch what?” Steve asked Tony.

“Tentacle porn. This kind is Japanese animated porn. It came about originally because regular porn was illegal after WWII – the US and the allies forced anti-porn laws on Japan and since people gotta have their porn, they came up with tentacles.”

Steve shook his head. “Why do people gotta have their porn?” 

“Dunno, they just do. I like it.” 

Steve actually had never watched porn before Tony had introduced him to porn sites on the internet. He still wasn’t sure about this tentacle stuff, but he had watched some stuff with Tony that had kind of turned him on. What he enjoyed was finding out what made Tony crazy. 

But, really. Tentacles?

“Okay, let’s see what you’re talking about.”

Tony queued up one – an animated girl with a blue many tentacled thing. The thing touched the girl everywhere and she did not seem to enjoy it at all. And yet it was compelling in a strange sort of way. 

“This turns you on?” Steve asked, leaning close to Tony. 

“I keep wondering what a long blue tentacle might _feel_ like,” Tony murmured as he turned his head and kissed Steve, an open mouthed, ‘fuck me’ kiss if there ever was one. 

“I don’t have any blue tentacle, but I can do my best.” 

“I do – have a blue tentacle toy – that is. Would you use it on me?” Tony purred.

“I don’t have to dress up as an octopus, do I?” 

“Only for Halloween,” Tony answered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
